1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relates to an electro-optic device, a method for manufacturing an electro-optic device, a projector, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image display area of an electro-optic device used as a light valve of a projector includes a pixel region which emits light and a pixel-to-pixel region in which wiring is formed for supplying electric signals to the pixel region. For example, in a liquid crystal device, the pixel-to-pixel region is generally covered with a light-shielding portion to prevent transmission of light in this region.
In such an electro-optic device, preferably, the quantity of light emitted from the pixel region is as large as possible and the emitted light is bright light, and it is desired to realize high light utilization efficiency. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-170911 discloses a liquid crystal device using an optical element having a wedge groove in a pixel-to-pixel region. The optical element is provided on one of a pair of opposing substrates of the liquid crystal device so that light transmitted through the pixel-to-pixel region is reflected by the groove to the inside of the pixel region, i.e., the groove functions as a prism. As a result, the light utilization efficiency is increased.
However, the groove is provided in the pixel-to-pixel region of the substrate surface and thus overlaps a region in which the light-shielding portion is formed. When the groove is formed in the substrate surface, the light-shielding portion may be deformed or broken due to sinking in the groove. Therefore, a cover glass is attached to the substrate surface in which the groove is formed so that the light-shielding portion is formed on the cover glass.
However, when the cover glass is attached, the thickness of a liquid crystal device is increased by an amount corresponding to the thickness of the cover glass. In addition, in the configuration shown in FIG. 5 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-170911, reflected light is transmitted through the cover glass and is applied to the light-shielding portion, thereby decreasing the light utilization efficiency. Furthermore, the cost is increased by attaching the cover glass.